Graphical user interfaces (GUI) for controlling complex processes are known, for example in control rooms associated with nuclear power plant, in military defence systems and in aviation management. Such graphical user interfaces can be employed both to control real technical facilities as well as simulations of such facilities. The simulations provide an opportunity to investigate a potential behaviour of the facilities, prior to applying actual control signals and commands to the facilities, thereby providing better control of the facilities an anticipating behaviour of the facilities.
Computing devices include tablet computers such as iPads, and smart phones, including Apple's IPHONE®, Google's ANDROID® phone, and SYMBIAN® phones. These computing devices have extremely user-friendly graphical interfaces, for enabling easy and quick interaction to users thereof. Most of these devices incorporate touch-sensitive screens that obtain user's inputs and facilitate smooth user interaction. Simulation software, for example conveniently implemented in a form of gaming software, is employed in many of these devices for leisure purpose as well as technical control purposes as aforementioned. An important aspect of a gaming or simulation system is the ease with which a given user can enter desired inputs and interact with the user interface of the device on which he/she plays a game and/or executes a simulation. For devices that lack a touch-screen facility incorporated therein, the only possible ways of interaction of the given user while playing a game or executing a simulation on such devices, is by clicking an associated mouse, using associated keyboard functions/keys to operate, or using associated joysticks. Experiences with the ‘point and click’ or ‘joystick’ incorporated in many lower-grade electronic devices is incompatible and often time consuming, while playing a game or executing a technical simulation. Specifically, there are specific games or technical simulations where a given user/player needs to use clicking, pointing, tapping and dragging operations many times, and often at different device display locations, which is hard to operate through a contemporary mouse or a contemporary joystick. In a typical gaming environment, where a given user needs to perform similar operations by clicking or touching on multiple points on the interface, this becomes cumbersome. Even the touch-sensitive screens, provided in many conventional electronic devices, are capable of sensing the touching operation only at one point at a time. Multi-touch screens are still not popular, and they can be of great benefit in a gaming environment or a simulation environment. Some of the conventional gaming console applications can be controlled through multi-touch sensitive operations, however, in strategic gaming environments, for performing certain desired operations, they still have some drawbacks.
Therefore, considering the aforementioned problems, there exists a need for a better and highly congenial graphical user interface (GUI) for a gaming or technical simulation-and-control system, while playing a game or executing a simulation on a computing device.